Sonic EXE: El terror en vida
by CamiSonicRose
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog, el erizo que todos conocemos. Pero un día tranquilo, un espíritu malvado trata de poseer su cuerpo, lo que lo convierte en Sonic EXE. ¿Podrán Amy y sus amigos volverlo al Sonic Normal? ¿O morirán en el intento?
1. 1- La transformación

** ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo mi primer FanFic que hice sobre Sonic EXE, ya que me encanta esta creppypasta (aunque ya no estén de moda), pero igual me inspiré mucho al hacerlo. Espero que les guste. **

* * *

><p><strong><span> 1.- La transformación<span>**

Sonic corría, como siempre lo hace, pero esta vez fue algo diferente. Mientras corría, comenzaba a tartamudear y mover la cabeza, hasta que sus pies pararon y Sonic miró hacia los lados, él sentía que algo lo perseguía, no vió nada y siguió corriendo.

Esta vez, Sonic soltó un pequeño grito, una sombra azul oscuro estaba adelante de él. La silueta de aquella sombra era idéntica a la de nuestro erizo y estaba con la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó tembloroso el erizo.

La sombra comenzó a alzar su cabeza de una manera horrorosa y después dijo:

- YO SOY SUPREMO.- dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre Sonic y se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Ahora, Sonic no tenía sus ojos verdes, tenía los ojos completamente negros y sus pupilas eran rojas, este era Sonic EXE.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO**

Amy buscaba a Sonic, pero no lo encontraba. Lo buscó por el taller de Tails, la casa de Knuckles, la de Shadow, Cream, Rouge, Blaze y en ningún lugar lo encontró. Pero la eriza recordó su lugar de descanso, así que fue hacia ese lugar.

Amy estaba cansada de tanto caminar hasta que lo encontró, el erizo azul estaba con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo, pero no era así. Ella se acercó lentamente y le dijo:

-Sonic ven, tienes que comer.-

El erizo no respondía. Amy lo sacudía y le repetía dicha frase, pero él no reaccionaba. Amy se enojó. -¡SONIC! ¡DESPIERTA!.- Amy gritó con tanta fuerza que se alcanzó a escuchar hasta la casa de Silver. Sonic EXE abrió sus ojos mientras reía con malicia, Amy se asustó y dió un grito fuerte.

- ¡Tú no eres Sonic! - le dijo Amy.

El erizo endemoniado comenzó a reirse más fuerte y la agarró del cuello de su vestido rojo. Amy no sabía que hacer, su martillo no le hacía daño y lo único que pensó Amy fue recordar los buenos momentos que tuvo con el buen Sonic, ella pensaba que iba a morir.

La eriza comenzó a llorar, ya que Sonic EXE tenía sus dedos afilados a punto de matarla, pero alguien lo impidió.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento mucho porque el Fic sea tan corto, pero tranquilos, en una semana verán el próximo capítulo un poco más largo. ¡Les aseguro que les encantará!<strong>

**Gracias por leer. **


	2. 2- Explicación

**¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi FanFic! En fin, les quiero decir que esta historia es SonAmy/Shadamy, pues para que no se confundan. Ok. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

><p>Aquel erizo que impidió que mataran a Amy, era nada más que Shadow. Amy se emocionó mucho, pero al mismo tiempo mareada del susto que se había acabado de llevar.<p>

- ¡SUÉLTALA! - le ordenó.

Sonic EXE miró fijamente al erizo negro, pero finalmente soltó a Amy. Sonic EXE fue lentamente hacia Shadow. - La he soltado, sin embargo, los perseguiré a ambos.-

Dicho esto, el erizo azul fue corriendo hacia la niebla que se encontraba al fondo de aquel lugar.

Amy apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarse, sus brazos temblaban al intentarlo y quedó inconsiente. Shadow la levantó y la llevó a casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La eriza despertó en su cama, giró lentamente hacia la derecha y se sorprendió al ver a Shadow, que estaba durmiendo a su lado.

- ¿Shadow? - susurró Amy, pues ella no podía creerlo.

Shadow despertó. Amy le había preguntado qué hacía al lado de ella durmiendo, por lo que el erizo le contó todo lo que pasó mientras ella estaba inconsiente:

- Mira Amy, después de desmayarte, te levanté, te llevé a casa y te puse en tu cama. Le avisé a Rouge (que preguntaba por ti) sobre lo que había pasado contigo, ella fue inmediatamente a tu hogar y charlamos un rato...

- ¿Pero qué hacías durmiendo en mi cama? - interrumpió la eriza.

Shadow echó un suspiro y le explicó:

- Después de hablar con ella, Rouge me aconsejó que esté contigo para protegerte, porque Sonic (aunque no lo sea) puede hacerte daño mientras estabas en ese entonces. Y también porque... te quiero.

Amy abrió los ojos completamente, es decir, estaba realmente impresionada.

- Me quieres. ¿De qué manera?

- Pues, como una hermana.

- Pero... ¿Por qué?

El erizo se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, comenzó a tomar "fuerzas" y finalmente le dijo:

- Me recuerdas tanto a María... María era la única mujer a la que amaba, no como "amor romántico", tampoco amor entre hermanos... Era simplemente "amor". Y a ti Amy, te quiero como una hermana, quiero protegerte, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que sucedió con María.

Shadow, dicho esto, alzó la mirada hacia adelante, inhaló fuertemente; lo mismo hizo Amy.

-Hay que ir.- afirmó Amy con valentía.

Shadow asintió con la cabeza y fueron directamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba SONIC EXE.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Tan corto? Pues, lamentablemente si. La verdad es que me había olvidado de que tengo el FanFic y tuve que hacerlo a última hora xD.<strong>

**Bueno, espero que les guste :)**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. La pelea y no más problemas

**Hola! Les traigo el capítulo final de este Fic, el Fic es corto pero estuvo genial hacerlo.**

**Espero que les guste! Dejen sus reviews si quieren!**

* * *

><p>Encontraron al erizo azul entre las nieblas del lugar, Amy y Shadow sintieron un escalofrío al caminar en ese sitio.<p>

Aunque no podían ver nada debido a la niebla, los erizos podían visualizar a Sonic EXE de espaldas, en silencio, pero un silencio terrorífico. Se fueron acercando más y más, pero aún así, Sonic EXE no respondía.

Finalmente, Shadow le gritó:

- ¿¡QUÉ HAS HECHO CON SONIC!?

Hubo un silencio profundo, Amy tenía el gran presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, le dio miedo. Después de unos segundos, Sonic EXE volteó su cabeza 180° y les susurró:

- Está en mí.

Shadow lanzó una mirada de confusión. Pero inmediatamente, el erizo azul sonrió y se abalanzó sobre Amy.

Amy cayó contra el suelo, la eriza respiraba frustrada y muy rápidamente.

Sonic EXE, aún con su sonrisa, le dijo:

- Eres linda... ¿Cómo Sonic no se pudo dar cuenta de eso?. - Y comenzó a besarla, Amy sacaba lágrimas, pues la estaba besando como nadie se podría imaginar, pero lo hacía con una gran maldad.

- ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! ¡SÓLO DINOS LO QUE QUIERES!. - gritó Shadow, con más enojo.

- ¿Lo que quiero? Lo que quiero no es suficiente. - respondió Sonic EXE de un tono burlesco. - Quiero sus almas, quiero reinarlos... - Se produjo un silencio. - Quiero a la eriza. - completó.

Shadow se enojó más de lo normal, tenía tres sentimientos combinados: Ira, Odio y Tristeza. Un aura roja lo rodeaba a Shadow, sus ojos lentamente se volvían blancos y sus púas más puntiagudas, se estaba transformando en Dark Shadow.

Shadow lanzó un gran grito de fuerza y todo el lugar se iluminó. Sonic EXE echó una carcajada y Dark Shadow lo miraba con odio.

- ¡VEN PELEA, IDIOTA!.- le exclamó Shadow a Sonic EXE.

- JA! ¡CLARO QUE SÍ!. - le respondió Sonic EXE, e inmediatamente comenzó la pelea.

Amy no alcanzaba a ver nada de lo que ocurría, eran extremadamente rápidos; desaparecían, aparecían, se oía un fuerte sonido y temblaba el suelo por cada golpe.

Aunque parecían que ambos tenían la misma fuerza, Dark Shadow no tenía lo suficiente, y finalmente acabó en el suelo. Estaba lleno de moretones, sangre y heridas, Sonic EXE apenas tenía un corte en el pecho. El erizo azul estaba a punto de darle su golpe final, lo que mataría a Shadow al instante, pero justo en ese momento, intervino Amy.

- ¡SONIC!.- Le gritó Amy mientras abría los brazos para proteger a Shadow. - ¡TE AMO! ¡Quiero ver a mi erizo azul normal!.

Los ojos de Sonic EXE se volvieron verdes y susurró: - Amy... Yo...- Pero el erizo sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos se transformaron otra vez en rojos.

Sonic EXE estaba reaccionando, el verdadero erizo quería salir de su encierro, pero esa entidad malvada no se lo permitía.

- ¡MATAME SI QUIERES! - le exclamó Amy. - ¡PERO QUIERO VERLO! ¡QUIERO A SHADOW VIVO! ¡QUIERO QUE MIS AMIGOS ESTÉN CON VIDA!.

El erizo permaneció inmóvil, pero inmediatamente su cuerpo empezó a torcerse, su cabeza miraba hacía arriba y dos voces se escuchaban:

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!. - decía una.

- ¡NUNCA!. - decía la otra, pero esta voz era escalofriante.

Al parecer, Sonic y Sonic EXE peleaban en el cuerpo.

- Yo... Yo... - decía la primera voz mientras tartamudeaba. - ¡YO AMO A AMY! -.

Amy, al escuchar eso, respondió: - ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, SONIC! . - y le dió un beso.

Ocurrido esto, los detalles de SONIC EXE en el cuerpo desaparecían, sus ojos se volvieron verdes, sus manos normales, sus púas como todos las conocen, y él como el erizo que siempre vemos.

- Ames. - le dijo en voz baja.

- Sonic. - le respondió Amy.

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso, este era de amor, un verdadero amor.

Shadow estaba inconsciente, por lo que ambos lo llevaron a casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shadow despertó y vió rápidamente a Amy:

- ¿Amy?

- Hola Shadow.

- ¿Qué hago aquí, en tu casa?

- Estabas tan adolorido que te quedaste inconsciente, y te llevamos a mi hogar.

- ¿Llevamos? ¿Estaba también...?

- ¡Hola! - interrumpió Sonic, Shadow como no sabía lo que ocurrió, se levantó y lo agarró del cuello mientras le gritó a Amy:

- ¡Sal Amy! ¡Y yo me encargo de este! .

- ¡Hey! Tranquilo Shadow, él no es Sonic EXE.

- Entonces... ¿Qué fué lo que pasó?

- Una larga historia... Te lo contaré después.

- Está Bien... Y...

- ¡Ah! ¡Shadow! Por tratar de salvarme, te tengo una sorpresa.

- No tenías que hacerlo Amy...

- ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Entra María!

Mientras dijo la frase "Entra María", de la puerta de la habitación de Amy salía una hermosa eriza de cabellera amarilla, ojos azules y un vestido celeste.

- Hola Shadow. - le dijo la eriza en un tono tímido.

Shadow no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, simplemente cayó de rodillas, echó lágrimas y no dejaba de repetir:

- María, María... María... ¿Pero cómo...?

- Lo hicimos con las esmeraldas.- le respondió Amy.

- Pero las esmeraldas...

- Tranquilo, el acto de valentía que hiciste se merecía esto... Gracias "hermanito"- le dijo Amy.

- Em... Shadow... - le susurró María.

- ¡María! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! .- exclamó Shadow mientras todavía lagrimaba.

- ¡Yo también, Shaddy!.

En fin, Shadow y María fueron un rato a pasear, Sonic y Amy le explicaron lo que pasó, y Sonic también les explicó de dónde surgió "SONIC EXE".

- Y eso es todo.- finalizó Sonic al terminarles de contar todo.

- Ahora estaremos felices. - le dijo Amy mientras lo abrazaba.

- No del todo, todavía falta el "Cabeza de huevo". - respondió Sonic con una sonrisa burlesca.

Todos se divirtieron ese día. A la mañana siguiente, los 4 erizos le contaron toda la historia a sus amigos:

Tails y Cream tuvieron miedo, Knuckles y Rouge no dejaban de repetir que ellos sí podían vencerlo y Silver y Blaze estaban tranquilos.

Y no pasaban muchos días para volver a contar la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ^-^ <strong>

**Pronto haré un nuevo FIC! Pero el próximo será sobre Happy Tree Friends, pues tranquilos, después haré otro de Sonic. ¡Si quieren, pueden aconsejarme sobre qué pareja quieren que escriba en el próximo fic de Sonic!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
